The Middle Rose
by xHellxButterflyx
Summary: It's your wedding day, but will things go according to plan? Seto KaibaxYou/Reader
1. Chapter 1

You could hear excited chatter, rustling, and the _'tap tap tap'_ of people walking to and from your room in a hurry. You could faintly hear the music playing from the reception area, but could care less. Everyone was bustling about and either giggling or talking. You couldn't blame them though. It was a big day. Or it was suppose to be, for you at least. You sighed and looked at your reflection in the mirror.

Dull -eye color- eyes looked back and stared empty and hollow back at you. Your -hair color- was put up stylishly and the tiara glimmered like no tomorrow when the sunlight hit it. Your long, white dress fluttered about you whenever the wind snuck into the room through the open windows. A fresh bouquet of flowers rested on the vanity table.

Yup. A tiara, excited people, white dress, and a bouquet.

It was your wedding day.

Weddings were supposed to be the happiest day of a woman's life, right? So why were you feeling so emotionless and empty? Why did you feel like shit?

'_Maybe it's because you're marrying the wrong guy_.' A tiny voice in your head whispered.

'Shut up.' You shot back. 'Atemu (Yami Yugi) is a great guy. I couldn't ask for someone better.'

'_But you don't love him_' the voice sang back.

You then proceeded to pulverize that little voice inside your head – mentally of course. It wouldn't do you any good to be sent to the "nut-house" on your wedding day.

Everyone finally left to give you a couple of minutes before you made the choice that would bind you forever. You sighed and raised a delicate, gloved hand to your face. Ever since he left, you've been heartbroken. Your bright eyes, once happy and mischievous with a hidden maturity behind them, were now dull and lifeless. Your hair, once strong and envied by all the other girls, now had split ends and lost its usual luster. You were still broken.

'Why did I agree to marry Atemu?' You asked yourself, feeling guilty. You didn't want to admit it, but that little voice had been right. You didn't love Atemu. You loved _him_.

**Seto Kaiba**.

You couldn't help but let a small smile grace your lips when you thought of him.

Yes. You were still in love had affections for the cold hearted CEO of Kaiba Corp. But you knew that he could be kind and affectionate when he wanted to be. After all, you were his girlfriend.

'Ex-girlfriend.' You bitterly thought as your smile instantly turned into a frown and let out another sigh.

You and Seto had broken up a while ago. He would keep getting annoyed whenever you talked with or mentioned one of your guy friends and he could be possessive. He would also ignore you sometimes and also cold to you at times, and that hurt – the thought of him hating you.

That's what caused you and Seto to split up. He could be so… cruel to you at times.

A soft knock shook you out of your thoughts.

"Come in." you called, sitting up properly and straightening your dress.

Serenity, Joey's sister, came in, dressed in a simply pink gown that reached her ankles with a slit that revealed her calves.

"Oh. Hey Serenity. Did you need something?" You asked, faking a smile at her.

Serenity nodded and smiled at you in reply and walked into the room, hands behind her back.

"Um, actually, I came to see if you were alright." Serenity said, looking around a bit anxiously. You vaguely wondered what it was that made her nervous.

"Of course I'm alright. Why would you ask that?" You said, sending her another fake smile. It was hard to pretend to be happy when you weren't. Serenity wasn't smiling anymore.

"You're crying." Serenity simply stated, looking at you intensely.

"Huh? What are you talking…" You started when you felt a drop on your exposed arm. You looked in the mirror and noticed that you had tears on your face.

'How did I miss that?' You asked yourself, but asked out loud, "Huh… Why am I crying?" as you dabbed the tears with a tissue. Thank god for waterproof makeup.

"You still love Seto, don't you?" Serenity asked quietly. You solemnly looked at Serenity and didn't reply.

You and Serenity were really close. She was the younger sister you never had. You told her all your secrets, and she would tell you hers. She was your best friend. She probably knew her better than you knew yourself. She sighed as you look down.

"You know I care for you, right -your name-? If you don't love Atemu, you shouldn't marry him. You should marry someone you love, someone who can make you smile. I don't want to see you marry someone you don't love." Serenity stated kindly while walking towards you.

You didn't raise your head and another teardrop landed on your exposed arm.

"Here. I found this at the door. You should do something about it. The wedding's going to start soon." Serenity said softly, handing you a bouquet of freshly cut red roses.

You looked up at her, surprised. She smiled at you - a warm smile, patted your arm, and headed for the door.

You looked at the bouquet and smelled them. They smelled really fresh and crisp. However, something was odd about it.

In the middle of the bouquet, there was a fake, plastic rose.

You stared at the plastic rose as you picked it out of the bouquet and stared at it. Then you noticed a note tied to it in a light blue, almost white ribbon. You took the note and read it, wondering what this was all about. What you read made your eyes widen and gasp.

Then you dashed out of the room - wedding dress, tiara, and all - while holding the note and fake rose in your hands.


	2. Chapter 2

You ran. You ran as fast as you could in heels. You stumbled and lost your balance a couple of times, but managed not to fall flat on your face. However, you couldn't help but smile. You were just too ecstatic.

You finally managed to reach Atemu's room and stopped dead in your tracks. How would he take it? Would he be okay? You didn't want to hurt him.

You knocked once and heard Atemu say "Come in."

You slowly walked in as Atemu turned to face you. His eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled at you kindly. He was wearing the timeless, classic black tux.

"I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Atemu stated.

You gulped nervously and sent what you hoped was a pleading look at him. He looked at you up and down and you were suddenly conscious of the fact that you must look like a mess.

"H-hey… Um, look, I um, I wanted to talk…" You stated quietly, looking down.

Atemu walked closer to you and stopped when he was in front of you. He gently lifted your chin and looked into your eyes. And you were surprised at what you saw.

Atemu's eyes were filled to the brim with emotions. There was understanding, worry, curiosity, love, and - was that sadness and pain?

"You don't need to tell me." Atemu said, looking kindly into your eyes.

'Huh?' "What do you mean?" You asked, curious to what he was getting at. Atemu smiled at your innocence.

"Serenity told me everything." Atemu started. You gasped and suddenly felt a wave of guilt and shame.

"I'm sorry –" You were cut off when Atemu spoke.

"No, I'm sorry. I knew you were still in love with Kaiba, but still proposed to you anyway, knowing you would say yes. You're a kind person –your name-, and you deserve every bit of happiness. That's what I love about you. Your kindness, your will, your heart…" Atemu stated, looking into your eyes.

Your eyes started to water. Why? Why was he making this so hard?

"But I know what I did was selfish. And I know you're not happy. So as my apology, I will give you want you want…"

You stared at him curiously as he placed an affectionate kiss on your forehead. You stared wide eyed at him. He held the tiara from your head and patted you on the head softly.

"You can go. Fly to him, -your name-. But before you leave, just promise me you'll be happy." Atemu said, smiling sadly.

"I will. I'm sorry Atemu. I didn't want to hurt you…" You choked out as you headed towards the door.

"We can still be friends, right?" You asked, turning back to face him.

Atemu smiled, a genuine smile, and nodded. "'Till the end of time."

You smiled at him warmly and left.

"…You were right. She looks happier already." Atemu quietly stated when he was sure you wouldn't hear.

"Of course. She's going back to the man who've always had her heart, whether it was whole or broken into pieces." Serenity said, coming into view from behind the curtains.

"You're a good friend, you know that?" Atemu stated, turning to look at Serenity as he placed the tiara on the coffee table that was in the room.

Serenity smiled and said, "You too."

"Well, shall we? The guests are going to wonder what happened since the wedding was suppose to start ten minutes ago." Atemu stated, holding the door for Serenity.

"-Your name- owes us." Serenity said with a sigh. Atemu merely chuckled as he followed her out. In the room, the forgotten tiara glimmered more brightly than ever before as the sun hit it just right.

* * *

You were running as fast as you could. Your hair had come undone, but you could care less. People stared at you, running in a wedding dress, holding a fake rose and a note, but you ignored them.

You finally came to a stop in front of Kaiba Corp. and took a second to catch your breath and compose yourself. You noticed that your wedding dress had become dirty and your feet ached like there was no tomorrow, but you were too anxious and excited to care.

'_Note to self: NEVER run in heels EVER AGAIN_.' The little voice stated.

'I thought I killed you.' You mused to yourself.

'_You can never kill me. I am invincible. Muhahahaa'_ the little voice laughed evilly.

'Suure you are.' You thought, smiling to yourself and headed into Kaiba Corp.

Inside Kaiba Corp., you earned more weird stares and curious glances. You were starting to get nervous. You went into the elevator and slid the card key that you luckily thought of bringing that would bring you to the top floor of Kaiba Corp. Seto had given it to you when you two were still together.

You clutched onto the note and fake rose tightly.

You then thought to at least try to make yourself presentable, so you combed your fingers through your hair and straightened your dress.

When the elevator doors slid open, you cautiously walked out and headed towards the secretary desk.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked in a bored tone.

"Ah, yes. I want to see Seto – I mean Kaiba – please." You stated nervously.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"Um, no…" You replied, embarrassed.

"Sorry, no appointment, no entry. Access denied." The secretary stated dully, looking at her nails.

"Um, if you could just ask Se- I mean Kaiba…" You insisted.

"I said –"The secretary stated, but an icy voice interrupted her.

"Sakura, what do you think you're doing?" Seto asked icily, standing in the doorway of his office. You could only manage to look at him. He hasn't changed at all, has he?

"Ah, well, you see sir, this young lady here-." The secretary named Sakura started.

"I don't want to hear it. I'll deal with you later. –Your name- Come in here." Seto commanded as he walked back into his office, his cloak 'swishing' around him.

You sighed, but confidently walked into his office without sparing Sakura another glance. Seeing Seto again had somehow calmed your nerves.

"You look like a mess." Was the first thing Seto said to you when the door closed.

You glared and ignored him and walked towards his desk. You held your hands, the note, and the fake rose behind your back. Seto merely crossed his fingers in front of him and looked at you with a raised eyebrow. You managed to catch amusement flittering in his arctic blue eyes.

"I never knew you were cheap." You stated, showing him the hand holding the plastic rose. You thanked God (or some other deity out there) that your voice was calm and steady.

"Hn. What? Did you want a velvet ro-" Seto started but was cut off when you ran unexpectedly into his arms, dropping the note and hugging him tightly, tears streaming down your face.

"You're a jerk." You sobbed.

"And you're an idiot, but you don't see me complaining." Seto replied coolly, wrapping his lithe arms around you.

"I love you." You muttered, ignoring his last comment.

"Hn… I... Love you too." Seto replied after a while.

You smiled at him, he looked affectionately at you, and like a magnet, you were drawn to his lips and kissed him.

And he kissed you back.

On the floor, the note that you had held lay forgotten. It was a bit crumpled, but still legible. It said:

"_I'll stop loving you when the middle rose dies."_

_Seto Kaiba_


End file.
